Metacademia
This is STILL DRAFT; just writing down ideas. I want to Finnish this in such way, that it doesn't sound as arrogant. While it has been widely known for centuries, that learning difficulties emerge from emotional distress, it was widely acknowledge only during the 2020's metamodern reformations. There was many steps on the path towards the reformation of metamodern academia. One of the problems in 2010's was Western lack of trust to structures of the institutions, and perhaps rightly so, because almost all Universities stood with the modernistic value meme by asserting that science is sacred and science should be sponsored by the society, because it is valuable as it is. This didn't go through for the postmodern structural critics, who demanded for all kinds of things to be researched from the limited budgets, but it neither survived close encounter with the metamodern mind-set either. The academia was not able to respond with dialogue to the criticism, but instead kept with it's modernistic values of idealism of the science; it had become Church like authority, which demanded autonomy from the society, which of course would not happen. The fundamental root cause of Nordic University collapse was bureaucracy. Luckily from the ashes of the phoenix another golden egg was discovered. One of the fundamental problems in inability for dialogue was University's root in modern era and strong class system. Even though Nordic University was free for all classes, the idea still was, that University students would become defenders of the truth, well above the others. In structuralistic sense, this narrative was problematic. Metamodernism demanded for attitudes, which integrated systems to the externalities of that system, rather than the systems trying to grow a population of like-minded individuals, who shared common institutionalized background. The education in Universities was mass produced, financially efficient and authorative (one path, one perspective, one approved way of doing things; sure there was one to three paths etc. but one as opposed to many); of course this was end result of the financial resource allocation, which ultimately led to situation, where brilliant people learned faster outside of academia as postmodern work required people to have more multidisciplinary skill-sets, which moved educational inefficiency from linear to exponential scale. While postmodern students merely naively criticised the structurism (manifestation process of academic facts) the metamodern students instead suffered from anxiety attacks, because they were forced to accept a Post-Faustic value meme as part of their studies: the educational facility promised, that all the courses were more or less necessary; they claimed, that they knew better the path the student was on, rather than the student. And all this because of the financial reality, which allwed us to only utilize mass produced lectures. In 2030's educational system was reformed due to wider awareness on mental issues; University was great at increasing the stage of cognitive complexity of a student, but it lacked any attention for mental well-fare and maturity. Especially in sector of software engineering, it became more and more evident, that the real problems were in human-to-human interactions, which made applying scientific principles hard; academia was entirely uninterested in approving this humane part to their curriculum. Social interaction skills became a mandatory part of the University curriculum in order to reduce anti-social attitudes of academic people. New learning theory was formed from the light and dark aspects of the value memes. Dark-first students excelled in complexity and proper language, while the ligth-first students were more adept in recognizing, when using one principle made more sense than using another, by actively listening to the problem. It was theorized, that if higher education would be organized in such way, that dark-first students would be merged to groups of light-first students, the interaction, would allow them both to progress on next level of proficiency (the groups should contain two dark-first and six light-first students in average, since light-first students were more popular). The idealistic end goal of the value meme driven educational system was to establish networking hubs for people, who shared similar interests and who could be employed for specific market problems, from which they could extract academic research. The new University would be meritocratic, ground research being a priviledge for those, who had proven their usefulness for the larger economic system. This way it was easier to make less academic part of the society to understand and respect the academia again. However, the financial and bureaucratic reality didn't make any grand reformist visions possible. Untill 2040's Artificial Intelligence revolution. Educational assitants, mentors and artificial psychiatrists became mainstream. Nordic Universities made a swift move and started experimenting with entirely class-less system, where professors were "cloned" with digital replicas. This allowed first experiments with entirely metamodern paradigm of education, where the student had to teach the academia about her thinking and passions, so that the academia could mentor her way for usefulness and meaningfulness through academic work-life. By 2050's the program achieved merely mediocore results. The graduation times were much longer and the quality of research papers were very unbalanced; the program was continued only because it was cheaper, according to some critics. However, in early 2060's a study about demographic spread of metamodern effective value meme provided outstanding new results; while the students of traditional degree programme achieved metamodern meme at age of 25 with 12% probability and the new degree programme only with 4.5% probability, by the age of 30 the corresponding numbers were 17% and 16% and by the age of 35, the probability was 18% and 87%! In a sense this was something most people could intuitively grasp, you can't force mental growth, but now that it had been successfully proven, rest of the Neo Hansaetic League soon adopted the Nordic educational model pioneered in Finland, where long distances between population centers had favored a wider usage of AI / clone mentor augmented learning methods. In 2080's the system was reformed even further as mental health became basic human right and education was proven to be best remedy for mental health (not the traditional stressful, non-social eduction model, but the one, which allowed students to really find their way through interaction with people at their own pace).